


Letters to Azkaban: Actions and Consequences

by davincescode



Series: Letters to Azkaban [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: A series of letters Remus wrote to Sirius during his imprisonment.





	

Sirius,

Harry is safe now. Or he is as safe as he can be, so claimed Albus, considering the circumstances. Since you are his Godfather, I feel obligated to tell you how and where, but then there is still this whole you-are-a-traitor thing and I digress.

He could have been the son you never have. Now the boy has neither of his fathers. 

Harry is all alone, Pads.

I'm sorry.  
I've promised myself not to do this.

I guess I just want to know if you are truly aware of the effects of your actions.

Yours,  
R.

P.S. Why did you give your bike to Hagrid?


End file.
